wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Exterminatus
thumb|300px|Exterminatus wykonywany na planecie Dolumar IV przy użyciu torped cyklonicznych Exterminatus jest bezlitosnym wyrokiem śmierci dla planet i wszystkich żyjących tam istot. Jest to broń totalnej zagłady, której nic nie jest w stanie się oprzeć. Rozkaz zniszczenia całych światów może być wydany tylko przez ludzi z wysokich szczebli dowodzenia, czyli np. Mistrza Zakonu, Inkwizytor, Admirała Imperialnej Floty lub Lorda Komandora jakim był choćby Macharius (choć znany jest przypadek, w którym Inkwizycja przychyliła się do prośby zakonnego dowódcy). Exterminatus podejmuje się wtedy, gdy na planecie znajduje się ogromne zagrożenie, które może poskutkować otworzeniem się portalu Osnowy, a co za tym idzie rozprzestrzenić się na okoliczne światy. Planety niszczone są wtedy, gdy wrogie wojska są tak dobrze okopane, że ratunek surowców (włącznie z populacją) jest nieopłacalny. Exterminatus wykonuje się także, aby zapobiec rosnącej liczbie niekontrolowanych mutacji, pleniącej się niczym chwasty herezji lub położyć kres potwornym zarazom. Standardowe rodzaje Exterminatusu Rozkaz zagłady wykonywany jest przez różne organizacje, toteż istnieją różne metody niszczenia planet. Bombardowanie orbitalne thumb|300px|Planeta Tajfun Primaris trawiona przez eksplozję ogromnej torpedy cyklonicznej Jeśli chodzi o Imperialną Flotę to jej członkowie preferują zniszczenie planety z bezpiecznej odległości. Mnóstwo okrętów zostaje zakotwiczonych na niskiej orbicie planety, po czym rozpoczyna systematyczne bombardowanie każdego jej miejsca, zaczynając od jej strategicznych miejsc takich jak porty kosmiczne. Do ogromnych dział zostają załadowane pociski bardziej niszczycielskie niż te używane podczas starć z wrogimi okrętami. Pociski wystrzelone z imperialnych dział nie tylko "palą planetę żywcem", ale także destabilizują tektonikę planety, powodując zwiększenie aktywności wulkanicznej i tektonicznej, a co za tym idzie - totalną anarchię. Bomby wirusowe Wielkie głowice znane pod nazwą bomb wirusowych załadowane są patogenami śmiertelnymi w 100% przypadków. Po wpuszczeniu w atmosferę, niezwykle szybko się rozprzestrzeniają, pokrywając planetę chmurą czarnego gazu, a wszystkiemu towarzyszy dźwięk przypominający trzepot skrzydeł tysięcy owadów. Wirus ten znany jest jako pożeracz życia a przez samego Imperatora uważany był za wyjątkowo okrutną broń. Nie wiadomo ile istnieje odmian tego rodzaju broni, jednak jeden gatunek tego wirusa jest ludziom dobrze znany. Było to na Istvann III podczas Herezji Horusa gdy wirus został "spuszczony ze smyczy" na mieszkańców Istvaana, których ciała pod wpływem wirusa zaczęły same z siebie rozkładać się i gnić, aby zmienić wszystkich mieszkańców planety w dymiącą papkę. Ukryć się przed śmiercią niesioną przez ten rodzaj Exterminatusu można tylko w głębokich podziemiach, ponieważ nawet najlepsze maski przeciwgazowe mogą zawieść w starciu z patogenami (wirus jest w stanie rozpuścić ceramit). Sam wirus szybko się wypala, ze względu na fakt, iż musi on cały czas pochłaniać i rozkładać. Bomby wirusowe należą do najokrutniejszych broni i nie są zbyt często stosowane przez sługi imperium. Torpedy cykloniczne Inkwizycja posiada bardziej wyrafinowaną odmianę Exterminatusu niż bomby wirusowe. Chodzi o torpedy cykloniczne - wystrzelonych zostają dziesiątki lub jeden potężny pocisk, który eksplodując na powierzchni nieszczęsnej planety powoduje reakcję łańcuchową spalającą większość jej atmosfery. Ognista fala, zabójcze piękno, przetacza się po powierzchni całej planety paląc wszystko na swojej drodze pod wpływem ogromnej temperatury rozszerzającego się pierścienia. Ogromny wybuch i fala po nim mogą bez problemu być oglądane z orbity. Bomby cykloniczne zostały udostępnione także Adeptus Astartes, którzy wykonując Exterminatus zwykle wysyłają na miejsce przeznaczenia wyspecjalizowane drużyny dostarczające śmiercionośny ładunek bezpośrednio na powierzchnię planety. Znane wykonania Exterminatusu za pomocą: 'Bomby wirusowej' *''Istvaan III ''(31M.005) - Mistrz Wojny Horus dopuszcza się ludobójstwa na zdradzieckiej populacji, a zarazem sam zdradza swoich najwierniejszych Marines. Jedynie garstce z nich udało się przeżyć Okrucieństwo na Istvaan III. 'Bomb cyklonicznych' *''Cyrene ''(Data nieznana) - szerząca się herezja na Cyrene zostaje całkowicie wytępiona wraz z wszelkimi niewinnymi cywilami na planecie. Mimo iż była to jego rodzinna planeta Gabriel Angelos z Krwawych Kruków nie zawahał się wezwać Inkwizycji, by ta wykonała na niej Exterminatus. *''Tajfun Primaris'' (Data nieznana) - Imperium wysyła siły Inkwizycji aby raz na zawsze rozprawić się z herezją rozprzestrzeniającą się w pod sektorze Aurelia. W ogniach Exterminatusu spłonąć miał cały pod sektor, potwierdzone zostało jedynie zniszczenie Tajfunu. Bombardowania orbitalnego * ''56-Izar ''(Data nieznana) - "Czystka 56-Izar" miała za zadanie raz na zawsze zniszczyć wszystkie kopie Necroteuch. Kiedy je zniszczono, wydano rozkaz zniszczenia planety. W ten sposób rozwiązano problemy z księgą oraz z Saruthi. Źródła *''Warhammer 40000: Rulebook (6 edycja) s. 154'' *''Dawn of War II: Retribution'' *''Fire Warrior (gra komputerowa)'' *''Herezja Horusa: Galaktyka w ogniu'' *''Herezja Horusa: Ucieczka Eisensteina'' * Tom I trylogii Eisenhorna - Xenos Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Inkwizycja Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna